When Dreams Become Nightmares
by K i w i5
Summary: H/G and R/Hr--When dreams become nightmares and nightmares reality the only thing that can help you is the people you love most. The only problem is getting them to figure out that they love you!


When Dreams Become Nightmares and Nightmares Reality. 

Disclaimer—I do not own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling. 

AN--Ok my first fic. I am very nervous about putting this up, so please no flames. If you don't like tell me, but tell me why you don't. 

Thoughts are in bold. The POV will be changing between characters. You should be able to tell who's thinking but I'll write it in anyways.

****

CHAPTER 1

Ginny's POV

****

Hermione tells me I have to get over him. And honestly, I've tried a million times. Even I know obsessing over one guy for five years is a bit much…okay way too much. Sometimes I think I'm over him, I want to yell at him, hit him even. I mean I can't be that invisible. Can I? He's going to be here any time now. Ron invited him over for the summer. He didn't come last year because Dumbledore said it wasn't safe enough. But he's allowed this summer. A whole three weeks of watching the Boy who Lived. 

I dreamed about him last night again. I used to dream about him asking me to Hogsmede or to one of the Balls that Hogwarts always seems to be having lately. There were three last year, my fourth year. Any ways back to my dream. It wasn't like those fantasy type dreams; it was like real life. He was sitting in a small dark room, full of books and broken toys. His face was lit up by a full moon that looks exactly like the one I saw outside my window last night. I could see tears glistening on his cheeks showing he has been crying. The dream zoomed in on his face and he looks up and his eyes seemed to look straight into mine, then I woke up. I have other dreams about him. I dreamed the Tri-Wizard tournament, saw what happened to him and Cedric. Saw Voldemort rise out of that cauldron, and saw his parents come out of his wand. I've had other dreams. Dreams with horrible thoughts of guilt and sadness. But I don't want to think of those ever. I'm scared of those dreams because I don't know where the feeling come from. I never tell any one of course, how could I? They would all think I was crazy. They would think I was doing it just to get Harry interested in me. 

Harry's here now. I can here my mom from in the kitchen telling him he's too skinny. I can picture her right now, hugging him so tight that she's going to kill him if she doesn't let go soon. He's like a son to her. 

"Ginny!" 

****

I look up. 

"Hermione! I didn't know you were coming today"

****

Finally someone to talk to!

"I thought it would be a nice surprise. Did you do all your homework yet?"

****

I smirk. Typical. One of the first things out of her mouth is about schoolwork. Hermione looks great, I guess she stopped being lazy and decided to do something about her hair and she has this really nice tan. She starts talking about her holiday in Africa, and I try to listen but Harry's just come into the room and Ron and him are slowly walking over. I can see Ron looking at Hermione. He looks at her the way I noticed him looking at Fleur in year three. Only this time it's different. I couldn't say how, but it is. 

I didn't change like Hermione did. The only thing different about my hair is that it grew a couple of centimeters. I got a bad burn on my arms from working in the garden with mom and the skin is starting to peal. I swear, if my skin ever decided to get a tan I'd die of shock. Pathetic, I know. 

"Hey Ginny" **Harry says to me**. 

"Hi" **I blush. Of course I blush. My skin is out to get me.**

"How's your summer been"

****

Whoa Harry, say any more to me and it will be a record for our longest conversation…

"Great" **I say but I don't mean it. I haven't had a full night's sleep because of those dreams…**

I look up at him; it's not far up. He's only about a centimeter and a half-taller then me. He looks how I feel. Tired. 

"Really" **The way he says "really" tells me he knows I'm lying. I laugh and look back down. **

"My summers been about that great to" **he says. He gives a small smile and starts following Ron up the stairs. Hermione is still down here with me. She smiles and shakes her head.**

I know what she's thinking 

"I'll get over him one day, I just need to take my time is all" **I say while I'm laughing. She and I both know that I'm not even trying any more to get over him. It just doesn't seem meant to be. Ironic isn't it. The one guy I can't get off my mind can't get me on his mind. Life's a bitch.**

"Come on, show me what you got in Africa" **I say to Hermione and start up to my room with her behind me.**

Ice cream. Ice cream is the only thing that will help this one. And crying, can't forget that. Poor, poor Hermione. She's going crazy over Ron and now she's just about cracked. 

Last year, after spending two weeks with Victor Krum, Hermione decides she's in love with my brother. IN LOVE!! I mean that makes perfect sense right? You fall in love with your best friend while you are on this really cool vacation with a famous Quidditch star. I really do wonder about our deer Hermione sometimes. All that studying cannot be too good for the brain. 

****

Anyway back to the Hermione crying really badly right now. It was a fight about, about…oh no! I forgot...heh heh. 

"I mean, why did he have to act like that, Ginny?" **Hermione sobs.**

Umm. Uh oh...What were they on about? Ok plan B. This will work.

"Oh Hermione, its just Ron is all. You know, the biggest prat this side of Europe."

****

Calling Ron a prat always works, and it's true!

"Yeah, I suppose so" **sniffles Hermione** "hand over the chocolate ice cream will you."

****

Success. Ginny girl you can work your way out of any thing! Oooh and here's Harry. With no shirt, sweaty and holding a broom stick. Oh Harry you can take me for a ride any day..

Ok, no wait, that sounded really bad. I meant flying, in the air...you know. 

Harry looks down at Hermione, shakes his head and goes upstairs. He comes back down with a shirt on and sits down at the table beside me with some orange juice. 

"Hermione, he's just a big prat, he'll get it one of these days" 

****

Ah haa! Great soul mates think alike…right? 

"See, Hermione, that's exactly what I told you, so stop eating that ice cream or you will look really funny at the next ball with dress robes that are two sizes to small."

****

Hermione sniffs and says:

"You just want the rest for your self."

"Damn straight" 

****

Harry laughs and before I know it he grabs the box of ice cream and walks out the door. Noooo my beautiful chocolate ice cream. How could he? Hermione is looking at me and waiting for my reaction. She knows what that stuff means to me.

"I don't care how much I like him," I say to Hermione. "No one takes Ginny Weasly's chocolate ice cream and lives to tell of it." 

"I think that deserves a dip in the creak that one does" **say Hermione evilly**,** tears forgotten for the moment.**

Harry's a small guy. We can take him. No worry's. 

-- -- -- -- -- 

Fact: Reviews are very nice things that make authors want to continue writing

Fact: No reviews lowers authors self-esteem and then they don't want to write any more and they are sad.

Have something you really want to say to me? 

Email me at KiwiChan15@aol.com

*Must use the capital letters*


End file.
